Kitsune Adventure
by Lathen the Pirate Guardian
Summary: Naruto son of the Kyubi, El the Immortal Guardian, one on a mission to make one human friend the other to prepare a him for the battle of his life, El must journey to find the 9 kids who's destiny is to bring peace to the world, but he must also watch out for the organization that wants to wipe all of them from existence. Pilot-Verse, AQ and slight anime X-over. Discontinued.
**Diablo: So hello everyone here's a new story I came up with as for the other things I've said in my other stories I scrapped them since I didn't get any feedback. Also I'm probably going to delete the other two stories since no one seems interested in them, or I might revise them and re-upload them at a later date who knows. Well anyways here is the story enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking down a dirt road with tattered tan cloak covering his body and the hood covering his face the only thing you could see was the light brown skin of his mouth from under the hood. He's been walking along this path for a few hours now picking up supplies from the nearest town to his home in the forest. Suddenly the wind around him picked up like a twister as it spun faster and faster before him before it slowed down before vanishing with the only thing showing signs of something happening there was a scroll in the place it just was.

" _What in the world was that?"_ He thought before slowly walking towards the scroll on the ground and began looking around his surroundings. When he neither saw nor sensed anyone around him, he picked up the scroll and examined it to see if it posed any threat, but he found nothing. So carefully and preparing himself for the worst he slowly opened it, but nothing happened and when he realized this he looked at it and saw it was a letter addressed to him:

"Dear El,

You may not know me but I know you young Dracomancer. I know all of your adventures throughout the land of Lore and even when you went and the dates you became a Werewolf, Werepyre, and Dracopyre. But alas I did not send this message to talk about your past; instead I want to talk to you about your future and possibly the future of an entire world. So if you wish to learn more about what I have to offer you please come to the Crossroads to Somewhere. I will wait here for 24 hours if you don't show up at the end of the 24th hour I will assume you declined my offer leave, never bothering you again. Till we meet in person hopefully.

Signed, a Sage"

The now named El was confused on what a Sage wanted with him but it was properly something important, so against his better judgment he decided to head to the Crossroads to Somewhere to get answers from this person. But first he needed to head to his house to collect the things he will need for this journey because for some reason he had the funny feeling that he would not have the chance to come back home once he met this person.

After walking for few more hours he made it to his house that was located in the forest away from towns, castles, and people. It was a small log cabin perfect for one person and their stuff to store; it also had room for very small roommates. Case in point when he opened the door he was greeted with a flying light-blue fur ball to the face that knocked him on his ass.

"Gah! Damit Frin! How many times have I told you not to do that!" He yelled at the small blue Moglin in his hand after removing her from his face.

"Sorry El, I couldn't help myself." She said with a smile on her face and a small giggle which caused El to shake his head at his friend/partner/annoying pest before putting her down and made his way to the back of the house so he could get his equipment.

"Well anyways Frin get ready we're leaving on a long trip and we might not be coming back to this place…is my equipment still in the chest?" He asked as he moved towards the drawers taking off his cloak revealing his short dark purple hair and blue eyes as he removes the rest of his clothing showing his lean build.

"Yep it's still there!" She said before she climbed up the table next to him. "So where are we going El?" She asked him as he pulled out his dark-red leather equipment. "No idea Frin, I just got a letter saying to meet someone at the Crossroads to Somewhere," he said as he pulled on his brown pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Oh alright then I'll start backing the bag with all the stuff we'll need!" Frin said before jumping down from the table and heading to the cupboard and started to pack the satchel that was next to it. As she did that El put on two bracers and his black boots along with shoulder pads and a half-chest piece. As they both finished what they needed to do Frin put the satchel next to the door and El made sure his clothes were on right before moving to a chest that had the symbol for a sword on it. He pulled out many weapon from his years on the battle field and put them in a separate dimension for easy access later when he needed them. Except for one sword that he placed on his back instead of the pocket dimension that he put every other weapon in.

This sword is called the Guardian Blade and is only given to warriors who became a Guardian of Lore and swore to protect the lane from evil. This blade was given to him when he was 21 when he first joined the group and it has since been with him in every battle and every war he has ever been in and stayed with him when he became a Lycan and was banished from the Guardians. The blade never once failed him during his time searching for a cure and even manages to go against Wolfwing the leader of the Werepyre's and later Nightreign a Dracopyre.

After making sure he had everything in order he went and slung the satchel that Frin packed over his shoulder as she climbed up his arm and clung to his shoulder like she always did when they traveled together. He opened his door and walked out not bothering to lock it since there wasn't anything valuable in there. As he walked he called two names in a loud voice, "INFERGON! BLIZZGON!" After calling the two names two giant dragons came out from behind his house one red the other a very light blue almost white and both came towards him. They both looked to El and awaited his command. "Go to Cyrus and listen to him…I won't be home and I don't know if I will ever return home so stay with him and defend his home like you defended mine." He said and both dragons bowed their heads before taking to the skies and taking off to the home of the Dracomancers.

"Well Frin…let's get going." He said as he grew a pair of black leathery wings and took to the skies flying to the Crossroads to Somewhere as Frin was screaming out of joy/fright.

An hour later he landed in front of the signpost that pointed off in different directions with an old man sitting in front of them in a meditation pose wearing a thick white robe with the hood covering his head and a staff on his lap. El slowly walked up to him and stared at for a while waiting for the old man to notice him as he puts his wings away. Suddenly the old man motioned for him to sit down and he did so still staring at the old man that was in front of him. It felt like hours to the two sitting in front of the old man and Frin was getting a little nervous.

"Isn't he going to do anything?" She whispered to El and he shrugged deciding that if the old man doesn't do something soon he's going to leave, then he spoke.

"El Diablo…In another world it translates to 'The Devil' which I supposed is how most of the world sees you now correct." He said and even though he ended it like a question they all knew it was a statement considering everyone that knew of him was after him. "You are also an Ex-Guardian of Battleon, a Dracopyre of Darkovia, Finder of the Blade of Awe, and a Dracomancer of Dragonspire, you have fought in countless wars and claimed victory in each one during your time," he continued ignore the piercing glare El was giving him as he cleared his throat. "But now your era has passed and you wonder alone in a world that has no need for heroes anymore." He finished and still ignored the glare he was receiving.

"Alright then you know about me, more then I like at any rate, now why don't you go and tell me who you are and why you wanted to meet with me." He said but then the old man went back to meditating which annoyed El to no end and stood up and drew his Guardian Blade and pointed it at the old man, "Old man you better answer me!" He demanded while the old man kept ignoring him. He had enough and swung his sword but then quickly the old man spun his staff and blocked the sword. "It's rude to attack the elderly." He said to which El countered him with his own jab, "It's also rude to ignore someone you called for."

"That is true and I must ask for your forgiveness, I tend to space out when I am meditating." He said as he lowered his staff causing El to put away his sword. "Alright old man I'll forgive you but now you got to tell me what the hell you want."

"Ah yes the task I wish to ask of you…how do you feel about taking on a pupil-"

"Hell No," El flatly said to him. "I already decided to never take a pupil and I'm sticking to that," he said and the old man sighed already figuring that was his answer. "What about a family?" the old man asked once again hoping for a better answer but El just laugh.

"Old man you did your research on me right, I'm Immortal I can't die not by age, not by combat, not by illness, not by gods, demon, monsters, or magical weapons, so tell me what would be the point if they just died in the blink of an eye." El told the old man as he took a deep breath before answering his question. "Because they are not human, they are demons that are pseudo-immortal." He said and El looked at the old man in confusion, "Hang on you want me to raise and train demons?"

The old man shook his head, "no I want you to raise them not as demons but as balance keepers to their world, but to also give you the family you wanted to have." He said as he sat back down and took out a pipe and started to smoke it. "Alright then what is it I need to ready them for?" El asked and the old man waved a hand and a mirror appeared showing the silhouettes of 9 people standing in front of the silhouette of a giant monster getting ready to attack.

"So you need me to train them to fight that thing?" El asked wondering why the old man isn't just asking him to fight the beast instead. "Yes that is exactly what I need you to do, you need to find them, and trained them to fight the beast, and before you ask you can't fight the beast because it can only be destroyed permanently by those 9, you fighting it would do nothing as it would just reform after a few years." He said then slowly stood up and gesturing for El to follow him.

"Do you accept the mission I am giving you my boy?" He asked and El took a second to think it over before nodding his head. "Just tell me the draw backs and send me on my way," he said to the old man who then chuckled. "Of course, the draw backs are that besides the things you have in your satchel you can take only one weapon with you from this world in order to keep the balance as too many weapons from a foreign world crossing the border can cause a disruption in the universe." He explained taking a puff from his pipe, "second your Dracopyre form will now be a combination form of your Werepyre form and Dracomancer form which will be stronger than your original Dracopyre form, you will revert back to your Werepyre status, and lastly your partner Frin will have a different form, is all this acceptable to you?"

El considered it while Frin was thinking of the form she would get before he spoke, "So let me see if I got this right besides keeping my supplies I get one weapon, become a Werepyre again, gain a combo form that's stronger then my other forms, and Frin gets a new look…what about my spells?"

"You will have access to only six spells one of which is a healing spell, no more than that and they must be of different levels and natures." The old man explained and El nodded his head in agreement as the old man opened a portal that showed a mountain area with a crater in the middle.

"Alright then old man where am I going and who's the first kid I'm finding?" He asked has he made sure he still had his Guardian Blade on his back.

"The Mountain Range of Mt. Oinari in a place called Japan, the boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki." The old man said as El turned to his partner and she nodded her head saying let's go. "Alright old man, see yea later." He said but just before he jumped the old man stopped him, "Do me a favor, there is an old man named Hiruzen who is watching over Naruto, tell him to hurry up and croak will yea." He asked and El nodded his head before he jumped through the portal into the new world.

* * *

 **Diablo: So yep here is the first chapter in this new story and the thing is unlike the others i tried to write I'm actually trying to plan this out a bit. Now for those who think I'm going to an original world I'm not I'm going to the Pilot-Verse. If you don't know what I mean go read Chapter 0 of Naruto that is the universe this takes place in. I swear more people need to give that world some love to. Anyways Review so I can tell how good or terrible I did in this.**

 **Also side note I haven't made up my mind on this but I might ask for some OC's later on down the line, Just a heads up.**


End file.
